


Another Miracle or Two

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: This Our Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Absent Family, F/M, John is still oblivious to Sherlock's siblings, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's return from the supposed dead comes at less than a surprise to John. Does John take Charlie's advice and admit his feelings to Sherlock and are they returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Miracle or Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous fic 'Agent Bond Settles Down". It isn't entirely necessary to read that first though it does set up a lot for this fic. Let me know what you think. Feedback is much appreciated. :)

When Sherlock showed up at the flat a year after his supposed suicide, John was only half surprised. Apparently, despite his lack of desire to get his hopes up, he had taken Charlie’s words to heart. Part of him had believed that Sherlock was still out there somewhere, while the rest of him tried to beat it out of him with the reality of Sherlock’s absence and grave. John had looked at Sherlock almost blankly. Sherlock watched John apologetically. They sat there for about an hour just watching each other. Finally John had calmly asked why. Sherlock’s expression had crumbled.  


“He was going to kill you. You and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. He shot himself so that I couldn’t make him call off his snipers. I had to- they had to see me-” He stopped and sighed. “Mycroft helped. Then he had someone check and make sure that it appeared that I was-” He stopped again. “I took apart Moriarty’s web. I had some help so that I could get back as soon as possible. I’m so sorry, John. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you.” He took a deep shaky breath.  


“Does Greg know? Mrs. Hudson? Molly?” John asked, wondering just how many people had kept his from him.  


“Mrs. Hudson doesn’t know. I think that Greg suspects. Molly helped me.” Sherlock confessed.  


“We’re telling them. I suppose you have some sort of a plan?” John said.  


“My name was cleared recently. Mycroft has been handling the press.”  


“So let’s go see Mrs. Hudson.”  


Revealing Sherlock’s deception had gone surprisingly well. John had spent a few days emotionally closed off and Sherlock had wandered around like a wounded puppy. John had then remembered the happiness he had seen at James’ wedding and what Charlie had said to him and made him promise. John had given in, forgiven Sherlock, and stopped fighting the pull between them. They had immediately fallen together but successfully managed to keep their relationship a secret from the press. As far as John knew, only Greg, Mycroft, Molly, James and Mrs. Hudson were aware of the change in their relationship.  


ooooooo  


A few months after they had gotten together John had found Sherlock in a strop.  


“What’s wrong, love?” He asked.  


“Children, John.” Sherlock had groaned.  


John laughed. “What about them, love?”  


“You’re going to want them. I can’t give you that.” Sherlock said exasperatedly.  


John chuckled. “I know that, love. I don’t want them now and if I do eventually then there are a few ways for two men to have children.” He smiled reassuringly. “I love you, you brilliant beautiful man. If the time comes where we both want children then we’ll discuss it. Until that time it isn’t an issue.”  


Sherlock had tackled him and covered him in kisses before dragging him off to their bedroom. A month later the man proposed.  


ooooooo  


John had been contemplating a major decision. He was considering proposing to Sherlock, but he was afraid that Sherlock would feel pressured and that it was too soon.  


The day was fairly normal. John was working at the clinic. Half an hour before he got off work his phone chimed.  


_‘Dinner tonight. Angelo’s 6:30. Dress well. I’ll meet you there.’_  


‘Where will you be until then?’  


_‘Shopping.’_  


‘Right’  


_‘See you then’_  


_‘Love you’_  


John smiled. Sherlock had revealed himself as a secret romantic. John made his way home. He showered and got dressed before making his way to the restaurant.  


Sherlock was waiting in their customary seat when John arrived. He looked up as John walked in and shooed Angelo away from where he stood talking with him.  


“John” He greeted with a soft smile.  


John smiled back at him. Sherlock was quiet through dinner and John had worried that it was a bad day, but Sherlock had eaten and been generally amiable. As they finished eating, Sherlock became fidgety. He glanced up at John nervously.  


“John.” He began “John, I-”  


“Sherlock. It’s all fine.” John reassured, “Talk to me, love.”  


Sherlock smiled. “You keep me right, John Watson.” He reached out at took John’s hand. “John, I know that it hasn’t been long since we changed the nature of our relationship and almost the same amount of time ago you believed me to be dead.” John winced. Sherlock continued. “John, I am a difficult man and you have decided to put up with me and, by some miracle, love me. I know it is soon but you have managed to do the impossible. You found the heart I buried and tamed the storm of my mind. John, John would you do me the great honor of marrying me?”  


John was frozen. If possible he had fallen even more in love with the brilliant man in front of him. Then the absurdity of the moment struck him. He had wanted to propose but had been terrified of scaring Sherlock off and here the man was proposing to him. John laughed, almost hysterically. Sherlock stiffened and withdrew his hand. His expression closed off.  


“I knew it was too soon.” He said. “Stupid. Stupid.” He chastised himself.  


“No, no love.” John said taking Sherlock’s hand. “Of course I will. It’s just that I had been thinking about proposing to you but I was worried that you wouldn’t want marriage.” John explained. “Here I was worried about it being too soon or scaring you off and you just sweep in and flip all my fears on their head. Sherlock, you are amazing. Of course I’ll marry you, you mad bastard. Of course.” John laughed.  


Sherlock smiled at him. He reached into his pocket and handed John a box. Inside was a ring. It was a simple silver band with their initials engraved into the inside.  


“When did you get this?” John breathed.  


“Picked it up today.” Sherlock smiled.  


“Shopping.” John laughed.  


“Shopping.” Sherlock nodded with a fond smile.  


John slipped the ring on. “Let me guess, yours matches.”  


Sherlock nodded.  


“So, small wedding.”  


“As small as possible.”  


“So Mycroft, Molly, Greg, Mike, your parents, Harry, James and his husband, Mrs. Hudson, Charlie, Alyssa and her family. Anyone else?”  


Sherlock’s lips quirked into a small smile at John’s unwitting addition of his other siblings. He was glad that John liked them. He did, after all.  


“Anyone you want, John. Though no one else from the yard.” Sherlock said.  


ooooooo  


They set the date for three months away. Through everyone’s collective pull it came together quickly. Invitations were sent out almost immediately. (Mycroft had texted his congratulations as the two left the restaurant.) Almost everyone had answered in the affirmative at the beginning but people dropped off the closer it got to the wedding.  


Charlie sent regrets since she had a job that she needed to take care of come up suddenly. James got called away on an urgent business trip with no set end date two weeks before the wedding. Around the same time Alyssa and her family were relocated and were unable to get leave to come. John was disappointed but the whole thing was about being tied to Sherlock not who was there.  


The day quickly approached. The men decided to forgo the traditional stag night in favor of dinner with Mycroft, Greg and Mike. The night before, both men were nervous and had been forced to sleep apart in preparation for the next day.  


ooooooo  


“We’re missing the wedding.” Lizzie said suddenly.  


“It’s tomorrow.” Quint agreed.  


“We should say something. Even Himself sent something to Quint’s” She said.  


“Wait,” Josh’s voice came over the line. “Whose wedding are we missing?”  


“Himself’s” Addie said, joining the chatter.  


“Is it always like this with them?” James asked suddenly.  


“Please, we’ve had to suffer through your flirting with Quint.” Chris quipped.  


“You can’t talk dad. You’re just as bad with mum.” Josh said.  


“He’s right, Chris.” Lyssa said with a small laugh.  


“Back to the wedding.” Lizzie said impatiently.  


“Can’t we just say something like: Hey civil unrest in South Africa. Sorry we missed it.” Josh said bluntly.  


“No Josh. I mean, really. We were at Quint’s.” Lizzie said disapprovingly.  


“Yeah but Himself was fake dead at the time and didn’t go.” Josh retorted.  


“He did send a note though.” Addie said.  


“Quint, tell them congratulations and all the happiness from us, okay?” James said. “Feel free to make it sound better if you want. I feel bad, John was at our wedding.”  


“Yeah, Josh. You like John.” Addie taunted.  


Josh grumbled quietly.  


“Uncle Quint,” Lizzie said “Door.”  


Q opened the electronic lock for his niece and husband. “I’m blind inside so please, be careful.”  


“No promises.” James joked.  


“Do not get my niece killed, James.” Q barked.  


“Don’t worry, Quint, I’ll keep him in line. He needs me alive too, I’m playing his daughter. Besides I can keep myself alive just fine. And bring all my tech back in one piece.” Lizzie said  


Q could practically hear the taunting smirk on her face.  


“You’re on.” James said.  


“You’ve already lost, James.” Lyssa said. “You dropped those knives last night.”  


James cursed.  


“007. Did you lose my new prototype poison knives?” Q asked coldly.  


“Shit.” James said.  


“He’s lucky I’m not squeamish.” Lizzie said. “Don’t worry Quint, I grabbed them. Alright we’re going in. Radio silence on our end soon. Let ya know when we’re out.”  


“Approaching the hotel. In for negotiations soon. Radio silence soon.” Lyssa said.  


“Be careful everyone.” Chris said.  


“Q, send congratulations and such from me. I’m taking the kiddos to the edge of enemy territory. Setting up rifles now. Did you know how good of a shot Josh is?” Alec said.  


“He’s very good.” Q said with a fond smile. He had custom designed the guns for his family.  


“We’re going quiet Uncle Quint. Send Sherlock and John congratulations from us.” Addie said.  


“Tell them good luck.” Josh added.  


“All our love.” Lyssa said quietly.  


“All the happiness they can stand.” Chris laughed gently.  


“And our luck staying dead.” Lizzie giggled.  


Q laughed at the pieced together note. As the various operations went off without any hitches, Q wrote out messages for his brother.  


ooooooo  


Sherlock and John’s wedding went off with a bang. It was a small affair to begin with and smaller still with the missing guests. Even still things went well. Mycroft even had a date, and much to John’s amusement and Sherlock’s offense it was Greg Lestrade. John was disappointed that James and Quint were unable to attend due to the business trip. He was also disappointed that Alyssa and her family were gone; he had grown strangely fond of the family.  


Mycroft had been strangely distracted, constantly checking his phone during the reception. When John had asked, he had mumbled something about terrorists, South Africa, and reckless family. John had avoided asking again.  


Mycroft stopped his obsessive phone checking long enough to deliver a best man speech and toast the couple before slipping out to take a phone call. Greg stood and walked to the front of the room.  


“Sorry about him. He asked if I would read the messages, so here goes. There’s four.  


“John and Sherlock, Congratulations. I hope you are as happy as Quint and James seem to be. Good luck and best wishes, Alec.  


“Sherlock and John. Sorry we couldn’t make it. Congratulations and all the happiness in the world. Quint and James.  


John smiled fondly and was briefly surprised to see the same look on Sherlock’s face. Greg continued.  


“Dear Sherlock and John. Congratulations. Good luck. All our love. Wishing you all the happiness you can stand and as much luck staying dead as us. Love, Alyssa, Chris, Lizzie, Addie and Josh.”  


Sherlock was laughing by the end. John looked at him quizzically.  


“You can tell that they each added a part to the note.” He whispered to John as Greg switched to the last card.  


“Sherlock and John. Congrats you guys. We’d be there but we’re too busy saving the world, again. Best wishes and good luck. Charlie, Dean and Sam.”  


John smiled.  


“You like Charlie.” Sherlock said.  


"She’s a sweet girl. I met her at James’ wedding. We were sat next to each other. We wouldn’t be here without her.” John said.  


Mycroft returned looking less tense.  


“South Africa is handled then.” Sherlock said.  


“They’re on their way home.” Mycroft replied.  


Sherlock nodded.  


John didn’t have long to consider what they were discussing. He was quickly swept off to dance. It was easily forgotten as the night wore on. By the time John and Sherlock reached their hotel in France, John was so content that he had room for nothing else.


End file.
